This invention relates to fiber materials having properties such as effective selective absorption of solar energy with a minimum loss of heat radiation useful for clothings such as sports, leisure or interior goods, for instance curtains or tents and the like.
A variety of manufacturing processes are applied to clothings for sports or leisure like ski, skating, mountain climbing, fishing and the like or outdoor goods for a tent and the like, interior goods like curtain and the like with a view towards imparting thermal insulation or providing warmth. One of such manufacturing processes involves provision for efficiently absorbing solar heat and to prevent reflection of the light rays.